terramonstersworldgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Monsters World Galaxy Wiki:Pet Peeves/Terra Monsters Online
This page is a list of problems with the game that just really bug you. (This is monitored by the devs so if you want your problems heard, speak here or forever hold your peace). Note: Please don't post problems that are your own opinion, such as changing the element table. Problem #1 *Devs have gone AWOL Guild wars *One guild in a war is able to reset the timer, causing never-ending wars *Wars start with one guild winning *Winning a battle against opposing guild member doesnt give guild wins *Guild Wins: Inactive Ranch Help *After the guild wars timer gets to zero, it goes to several thousand hours until you refresh or reset the time *Guild war starts before it is accepted *War requests come back after being rejected *Any member can accept war without leader's permission *Unable to war another guild more than once *Guilds recruit a small number of very high level players (usually 100s) to prey on lower level members of other guilds. *Guild leaders are stuck in their own guild permanently *Can't find members of another guild/ don't know who is in it *People hop from one guild to another very quickly Chat *Person's name appearing multiple times in World Chat *Swearing in chat - add ability to report? Chat mods? *World Chat and Local Chat lists of names need scroll buttons *Friending people doesn't last Animations/Picture *Long and/or laggy animations draw out battles, especially where multi-attack skills are involved *Some PvP ranks make the background look glitched. *Some monsters only have a black circle where the image of the monster (next to its name) should be when it is fighting. This makes it hard to check things like xp left *Sounds coming before the skill actually happening *Disappearing wild sprites *Status effects happen too many times in a row. It's possible for a monster to stay asleep/paralyzed for over 10 turns. *Terra Monsters' sprites should be in a more proportional size both in and out battles. (Tomahawk and Fouligator, for instance. After Tomaling evolves into Tomahawk - their sprite size's the same. And Fouligator's during battles, looks too small, compared to its out-battle sprite). Ranch *Better navigation in ranches *Small monsters (snowyrm/lavyrm) are hard to click in ranch, big monsters (ragewyrm/magmawyrm) make it difficult to click on other monsters. *Make feeding/cleaning more efficient. Very difficult to go to every ranch and click every monster when you have a lot. Quests *TSC starting before I even accept it or not *Lavyrm, etc. are like Mothgod? Too hard to catch to complete quests *Can't see the number of monsters killed for air TSC-put TSC count on the side of the screen rather than in quest guide? *Quests disappearing Minor Issues *Councils in other cities have same NPC text box words thing as electric council *Missing Monsters on the terrapedia (ex. Hootenant or Spoompkin, you have to search for it instead of scrolling throught the list) *Grammar errors Other Issues *Many different items disappear from inventory or never even show up after purchase/pickup Category:Miscellaneous